


Appetite Recovery

by Rainyhart



Series: Eat Well and Also Often [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyhart/pseuds/Rainyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows Dean’s recovering fine from being a demon when his appetite finally comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appetite Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: yay chubby!dean prompts!!!! how abt dean eating as self care after hes cured of his deamon-nesss/mark of cain problem. as a result he gains back all the weight he lost (and then some…)?

The first week after Dean’s cured from being a demon is quiet. He barely utters more than a few sentences at a time when addressed and either stays in his room, or works on fixing his battered car from months of reckless driving.

By week two he seems to be doing a step better. Going on hunts with his brother helps a lot with venting his anger, and on occasion Sam will overhear Dean having hushed conversations with Castiel about god knows what that go on for _hours_. It’s worth a few days of curiosity to see Dean more content.

One day Sam walks in the kitchen to the aroma of something sweet and notices Dean sitting at the table just staring at a freshly baked pie. He leaves as to not disturb whatever it is that’s going on, but when he comes back half an hour later to check in on him all that’s left is the empty tin. 

After that Dean is practically back to his regular self, almost as if, as ridiculous as it sounds, eating that pie sparked all the life back into him. With his appetite back to its usual vigor Sam starts to relax, because seeing his brother happy and healthy is more important than having to take a few more shopping trips than he’d gotten used to when Dean wasn’t around.

“Jeans are snug,” Dean announces to his brother after dinner one night.

“Really?” Sam tries to sound nonchalant about the news but there’s no hiding the edge of excitement to his voice.

“Yeah. Cas said we could get a few pairs tomorrow.”

And dammit if Dean isn’t harboring one of the most pleased looks Sam’s ever seen on his face before can’t help but smile back. 

“That’s great! I mean-…that you can get a new pair, of course.”

Dean shrugs.

“Well I figured we’d have to eventually with how much I’ve gained lately.”

Sam averts his gaze but he can’t say he hasn’t noticed. It’s been known by Cas and Sam for at least a month now that Dean has physically started to get soft again, which was bound to happen when you eat more than one serving of every meal with frequent snacks in between. Cas’ encouragement doesn’t help any, but for the most part it’s all been Dean’s own choices, and so far no one regrets it one bit when it turns out to make him happier.

“Anyway, hey- uh, Cas and I are gonna go get some ice-cream so…”

“Didn’t you just have some like fifteen minutes ago?”

Dean grabs his coat and throws his brother a quizzical look.

“So?”

Sam rolls his eyes.


End file.
